


Hannah's Not Unbreakable

by AgentSprings



Series: Class of 198X One Shots [5]
Category: Class of 198x (Web Series), The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Season/Series 02 Compliant, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentSprings/pseuds/AgentSprings
Summary: Hannah may seem like the most balanced of their group but she still has her own issues. And sometimes she needs the love and support of her partners, even when she doesn't think so.





	Hannah's Not Unbreakable

Hannah was known as the rock of the group, she was always the strongest. Well at least mentally. She was the angriest, the most confident, and the first to jump in to defend her partners. But some days she didn’t feel like a strong rock, more like a pebble. Easily cast aside and not worth very much.

These days always snuck up on her and sometimes being with her partners made it worse. Amanda was objectively the most beautiful girl in school and strong as hell, Sam was able to flirt and talk with the greatest of ease and could run and dodge like no one's business, and Mike was strong and intimidating. And on the days when Hannah felt down she felt weak, clumsy, and awkward when standing next to them. So she usually spent these days coming up with excuses to avoid them and trying to focus on what she was good at; knowledge. 

Unfortunately today, Amanda wasn’t listening to any of her excuses and would not leave her house.

“Please Amanda. I’m literally begging you, I need to focus on this paper,” Hannah ran her hands through her hair and tried not to look at her girlfriend.

“You can do that while I’m here, you’ve done it before,” Amanda was sprawled on her bed reading a book while Hannah was sitting at her desk.

“Yes, but today I really need to focus and the fact that you’re here is distracting.”

“Aww, babe, do you think I’m distracting?” Amanda sat up and grinned at the back of Hannah’s head.

“I think the whole lot of you assholes are distracting. But usually, I can afford the distraction. Today I can’t,” Hannah slammed her pencil down on the desk and turned back towards Amanda. Amanda jumped slightly and furrowed her brow as she leaned forward.

“Are you ok Hannah?”

“I’m fucking fine. I just need to focus on this and I don’t need you sitting over there looking like a model making-” Hannah snapped her jaw shut and turned back to her desk. Her shoulders were tight around her ears and she listened to hear what Amanda was doing. After a second she heard Amanda shift off of the bed and move over to the desk.

“Hannah?”

“What?”

“Are you ok? For real? No bullshit answers,” Amanda was kneeling beside the desk and gently touched her shoulder.

“I’m totally fine. I’m always fine,” Hannah wouldn’t look at Amanda but after a second Amanda touched the side of her face with one hand and rested her other hand on Hannah’s. 

“You’re crying Han,” Amanda whispered, brushing her hair out of her face. Hannah jerked her hands back and scrubbed at her face.

“It’s just a bad day ‘Manda, don’t worry about it,” Hannah couldn’t stop her hands or her voice from shaking. Amanda caught her chin and turned Hannah’s face to study it.

“Bullshit. C’mon Hannah tell me what’s going through that big beautiful head of yours.”

“Amanda, please,” Hannah’s voice cracked and she pulled back letting her hair fall in front of her face. Amanda sat for a second before she gently took Hannah’s head again and pulled her out of her chair before leading her to the bed.

“We’re just gonna sit ok? Until either you want to talk or you feel better ok?” Amanda laid down pulling Hannah into her arms and just running her hands through her hair. Hannah started crying in earnest and buried her face into Amanda’s shoulder and just cried. Amanda held her and rubbed circles on her back and ran her hand through her hair until she started to calm down. When her breathing evened out Amanda’s hands paused.

“Do you wanna talk now?” Amanda whispered. Hannah took a deep breath and rolled her head to the side so that her ear was resting on Amanda’s collarbone.

“It really was a bad day.”

“What made it so bad?”

“I’m not good enough. Not for you, not for Sam, not for Mike,” Hannah blurted it out before she lost her confidence. She felt Amanda’s arms tighten around her in response.

“Who said that? I’ll kill them, Mike will help, and Sam will bury the body. Just point me at-”

“I said that,” Hannah interrupted her rant. She felt Amanda stiffen beneath her before she started rubbing her back again.

“Why do you think that babe?” 

“Because I can’t do anything. We went to fucking space and I spent half the fucking time unconscious. I’m average in every fucking way possible. I’m not even pretty like you, or fast like Sam, or strong like Mike. I’ll get over this soon it’s just today sucks ass.”

“Alright, this is a conversation we have to have face to face,” Amanda picked up Hannah and maneuvered them so that they were sitting facing each other. “Alright, so first of all your brain is full of shit. You are probably, no definitely, the only reason we made it home. Your the best person in our whole group, and honestly none of us deserve you. You are braver than any of us, you are loyal even when we really don’t deserve you, and babe! Everyone’s different. Everyone’s beautiful. You’re the most beautiful human I’ve met, and I’ve met myself!”

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better.”

“Have I ever, in my whole life, said something to someone just to make them feel better?”

“No, I guess not.”

“No, I have not. When Sam wore that stupid ass new jacket that made him look so fucking stupid I told him that. When you tried to wear that one patterned top with the patterned pants and Sam’s jacket I told you that you looked stupid and I helped you find something different. This isn’t bullshit Hannah.”

“Alright, but why? I mean, let’s say I had never gone to space with you would you all have ever dated me?”

“I’ll be honest, I don’t think so. But that’s not on you! I would still be trying to get fucking Steve, Sam would still be a douchebag, Mike would never have spoken to any of us. Going to space changed all of us for the better, but it didn’t change you. You were already perfect, and you make sure that we don’t fall back into who we were before. We adore you Hannah Lee, and next time you feel like this come to one of us. Trusts me the others feel the same way and if you ask them they will tell you that,” Amanda tugged on her hair until Hannah made eye contact again. “Now, we’re gonna cuddle and I’m going to read to you from that nerdy ass book you like until you fall asleep and in the morning you’re getting pancakes.”

“Amanda, you can’t cook?” Hannah let herself be snuggled back into Amanda’s arms while she grabbed the book on Hannah’s nightstand and opened to a marked page.

“I never said I would be the one cooking. Now shut up and listen to me read,” Amanda ran one hand through Hannah’s hair before she started reading. Hannah closed her eyes and let Amanda’s voice lull her to sleep  
.  
Hannah jerked awake in the morning, alone on the bed. She sat up and rubbed the exhaustion out of her eyes before looking around for her glasses, which she found on the bedside table along with a note. 

“Hannah, I’m down in the kitchen. There’s a surprise waiting for you when you get up. -A”

“Well, what the fuck did she do?” Hannah said to her empty room before standing up and hurrying downstairs.

“No idiot, you can’t just add random things to these. I have a recipe and she will like it so don’t fuck it up,” Hannah heard Sam say in her kitchen.

“She likes strawberries!” She heard Mike defend himself.

“But I already put blueberries in these and chocolate chips in those so you’re just going to have to wait for my next batch!” Sam insisted. Hannah leaned against the door frame and took in the scene. Sam was wearing an apron and standing in front of the stove flipping pancakes while Amanda and Mike were making new batches while sitting at the table.

“Well, this is domestic as shit,” Hannah finally spoke up, stepping into the room. Sam whirled around and pointed his spatula at her.

“There’s our little firecracker.”

“Sam, you’re like an inch taller than me,” Hannah walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. 

“Still taller!” He returned her hug before he turned back to the stove. Hannah walked over to the others and sat down on Mike’s lap.

“So whatcha making?” 

“Breakfast,” Amanda said, throwing a blueberry at the back of Sam’s head.

“Ah, I see. You couldn’t cook so you called our stoner boyfriend.”

“I am the best cook of the four of us thank you very much,” Sam flipped them off before winking at Hannah.

“But with the three of us that’s not saying much,” Mike piped up, passing Hannah a strawberry slice.

“Hey shut the fuck up man. I’m amazing at this. Now be nice to the chef or the only one who gets any is gonna be Hannah.”

Hannah looked around the room and relaxed back into Mike, letting the laughter and the warmth flow over her and fill up her aching heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://ryanthemadbitch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
